Times They are a Changin'
by inner thoughts
Summary: This story picks up immediately where "Chicken Salad" left off.  Lee and Amamda have just found out they are having a baby and many changes are going on at the agency.  How will they handle it all?
1. We're Having a Baby!

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and its characters are property of Warner Bros. and Shoot the Moon Productions. No copyright infringement is intended

Author's Notes: This story picks up immediately where "Chicken Salad" left off

Time: Post Season 4

Neither of them said a word on the drive home. They both sat contentedly holding hands for the ride to Maplewood Dr. Their lives had just completely changed in the matter of a few hours. Quite honestly, they were still trying to take it all in. Lee quietly ran his thumb over her hand and smiled to himself. As Amanda looked out the window, she gently rubbed her stomach and smiled. A baby? A baby! It hardly seemed possible. She had often thought about how amazing it would be to have a child with Lee. He is a wonderful man and is a wonderful father to Philip and Jamie. They had talked about it but never came to a final decision. The whole topic made them both a little nervous. But yet, here they are-soon to be parents of baby Stetson.

"Penny for your thoughts", Lee said as he kissed the back of Amanda's hand.

"Oh, man. A penny? You'd be getting a great deal! I have so many thoughts running through my head right now; I don't even know how to express just one." Amanda paused and let out a sigh. "Lee, I have been thinking, though. Can we wait till tomorrow to tell Mother and the boys about the baby? I think you and I need to get our mind wrapped around it first."

Lee parked the car in front of their house.

"Personally, I think that is a great idea. Tell you what, why don't you head upstairs, get into bed and I will bring you a cup of tea. You need your rest."

Amanda did not protest one bit. He opened the car door for her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Amanda went upstairs to their bedroom and began to change her clothes. When she took off her sweater, she could see how filthy she was from being down in the records room all morning. She decided that a nice hot shower would be just what her body needed. As the warm water washed over her, she began to feel better. She stood there a while and let the crazy day wash off her while her mind swarmed with questions and excitement.

The tea kettle's whistle brought Lee out of his deep thoughts. He poured the hot water into Amanda's favorite tea cup and let the tea steep. It seemed like a hundred years ago that he was last in this kitchen, but the cereal bowls on the counter top were reminders that it was just a few short hours ago that he was having a conversation about tacos with the boys and wondering how the meeting this morning would go. He had absolutely no idea how different his life was to become by night fall.

As Lee opened the bedroom door to bring Amanda her tea, he saw her already asleep on top of the covers, hair wrapped in a towel, bathrobe barely covering her body.

"I guess she was really wiped out." He said to himself. A gentle grin spread across his face as he looked at her and whispered to himself, "My Amanda".

Lee took a sip of her tea and put it down on the night stand. He debated whether he should try and change her into dry clothes and risk waking her up, or let her sleep in the damp towel and robe. Her body was going through a lot right now. Why risk catching a cold sleeping in damp clothing? Besides, she would probably fall right back asleep if she did wake up seeing how tired she is. Lee retrieved her nightgown from the back of the bathroom door and carefully tried to take the towel off her head without waking her up. Amanda groggily opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hey there, Dad! I guess I fell asleep"

Lee smiled at the sound of being called Dad.

"Yes you did and I would like you to go back to sleep as soon as we get you out of this damp robe. Sit up so I can grab this wet towel and help you out of your wet robe."

"Mr. Stetson, you aren't trying to take advantage of an expectant mother, are you?" She said with a sleepy yet flirtatious tone.

"Oh, believe me, Mrs. Stetson, as soon as you have gotten some rest, I would love to take advantage of you. We have a lot to celebrate!"

"Good! I will be looking forward to it." Amanda leaned in and gave Lee a tender kiss on the lips.

Lee handed her the cup of tea and took the wet towel and bathrobe to hang up in the bathroom.

Amanda slipped on her nightgown and sat up in bed, comfortably cushioned by the pillows and quietly sipped her tea. She couldn't believe that she was going to have a baby. How did she miss all the signs? Looking back, it seemed so obvious that she was pregnant. They had just been so busy at work and it had been so long since she had been pregnant. It just never even occurred to her. She was so relieved that Lee was happy about the baby. When the Dr. first told her that she was expecting, she was of course in shock and then was a little panicked at how Lee would take the news. She should have known that there was nothing to worry about. They were going to have to figure out the best way to tell the boys. She hoped that they would be excited and not be upset. Mother will be thrilled. That, Amanda was sure of.

Lee quietly slipped into bed next to her. He gently placed his hand on Amanda's stomach and smiled. He then leaned over, placed a gentle kiss on her tummy and placed his head on her hip. Amanda watched him as tears began to well up in her eyes. She couldn't believe that she even had been worried about how he was going to take the news. He is going to be an amazing father. Whoever would have thought that the rough and tough Scarecrow that never showed many emotions was now this gentle man and the absolute love of her life and father to her unborn child? This man that she now watched rubbing her stomach and sending kisses to their baby-he was without a doubt her soul mate. She never felt more happy or more at peace than she did at that moment. Amanda reached out her hand and ran her fingers through Lee's hair as he lay with his head on her hip. No words needed to be exchanged, but so much was being said.

After about 10 minutes, Lee sat up and settled in beside Amanda. He held her hand in his and kissed it and then softly kissed her lips.

"I love you, Amanda."

"I love you, too."

"How are you feeling? Can I get you anything? More tea?"

"No, sweetheart, I'm fine. I am tired but I'm fine. I am going to be tired for the next month or so I expect but that is normal."

"Amanda, I have absolutely no idea what to expect through this whole process. I want to help as much as I can but you're going to have to help me. I may not get it sometimes."

"Well, I guess you could say that I don't really know 100% what to expect either. My pregnancies with Philip and Jamie were both very different and this one had already started out very different, too. I never got dizzy with either of them but as you know, I did today. I do know that my belly is going to get very big and sometime in June, we are going to have a baby to bring home! I guess the rest, we will figure out together."

Lee began to get a worried look on his face as he rubbed Amanda's stomach some more.

"What's the matter, Lee?"

"I guess it is all starting to hit me, ya know? Wow! A baby! And a new job at the agency….telling the boys about the baby, telling your mother…..We are going to have to get a new car that can fit a car seat. I don't think the vette will work very well for that….and we should think about moving to a bigger house. But we need to find one in the same school district so the boys don't have to change schools…..and we need to take you out of the field immediately. It's going to take a few weeks before the transition is officially made from Billy to us but you can't go out in the field now in your condition."

Amanda laughed.

"Lee! You are rambling like me now! Slow down! We can talk about all of these things, but not all at once and not all today. Let's be happy it is Friday and we have the weekend to digest it all."

"You're right!" Lee sighed a sigh of relief. "You're right, Amanda. One step at a time. Why don't you lay back down and try to get some more sleep. I am going to change and go get us something for dinner." Lee began to change out of his suit into his comfortable jeans. "The boys are at Joe's for the weekend so no dinner for them. Any idea what time your mother is expected home?"

"Gee, no not at all. I didn't realize she wasn't here. I haven't talked to her at all today. We ran out of here so quickly this morning, I didn't get a chance to talk to her."

Lee began to get a bad feeling. He thought back to the cereal bowls still on the counter and the coffee pot still on when they got home. It wasn't like Dotty to leave a messy kitchen. Had she been back since this morning? Lee didn't want to worry Amanda but his gut was saying that something wasn't right.

"Ok, well I will grab her some dinner, too. Any requests?"

"Just NOT chicken salad!"

Amanda shot him a smirk as she shook her fist at him.

"ha! Umm…..no. No chicken salad. Ever! I will surprise you. Let me tuck you in and you can go back to sleep."

Lee pulled the covers up over Amanda, kissed her and quietly went downstairs.

Just as Lee got to the kitchen, the phone rang. He quickly answered it so it didn't disturb Amanda.

"Hello?"

"Lee? It's Philip. Is mom there?"

"She's not feeling very well. She's resting. What's up, sport?"

"Jamie and I forgot our overnight bags this morning. Can you bring them to us at dad's? They are already packed and by the back door. We just forgot to grab them this morning."

"Sure, no problem. I was just heading out to grab some dinner for your mother and me. Did you by any chance talk to your grandmother today?"

"Not since this morning when she was leaving to go on her walk. Why?"

"No reason, really. Just wondering where she was. Did she mention anything about going out today or tonight?"

"Nope. Not a word"

"Ok, son. I will grab your bags and be over there in about 20 minutes."

"Ok, see you then."

Lee clicked off the coffee pot and looked for a note or something that might lead him to where Dotty could be. The car was still in the driveway…..no note. Lee didn't like this. Where was Dotty?


	2. Dotty

**Disclaimer:** _Scarecrow and Mrs. King_ and its characters are property of Warner Bros. and Shoot the Moon Productions. No copyright infringement is intended

**Author's Notes: **References made to Season 3 Episode 13 "One Bear Dances, One Bear Doesn't"

* * *

><p>Lee grabbed the boys' overnight bags and headed out the back door. He carefully inspected the lock and the door jamb to see if there was any sign of forced entry. Everything seemed normal.<p>

"Where in the hell could Dotty be?" Lee said to himself. "This is so unlike her to not tell us where she would be."

Lee threw the bags in the car and headed to Joe's house. He wasn't too thrilled to have to talk to Joe tonight, but knowing that he and Amanda were expecting a baby of their own made it somehow a little better. Joe no longer shared something with Amanda that he didn't. Lee wished that Philip and Jamie were his boys, too. He loved them as if they were his own; he just didn't think they felt the same.

Lee took a little detour on the way to Joe's and traced the route that he knew Dotty to walk in the morning. He wasn't sure what he was looking for. It wasn't like Dotty was waiting along the route for Lee to pick her up. He was really worried. Something wasn't right.

Jamie was waiting out on the front steps for Lee to arrive. Lee smiled as he saw Jamie. He loved both boys so much, but he had a real soft spot for Jamie. He saw so much of himself in that child, the good and the bad.

"Hiya, Lee! Thanks for bringing our stuff over. Sorry we forgot it. We were kind of in a rush this morning."

Lee put his arm around Jamie's shoulder. "That's fine, sport! I don't mind at all. How was your day today?"

"It was good. It WAS pizza day today! I was right! Philip thought today was Thursday. I know that pizza day is on Friday! I think that is why we forgot our bags. We were thinking it was Thursday."

"No problem at all. Should we go bring your bags inside and say hi to Philip?"

Lee couldn't wait to tell the boys about the baby. He knew that Jamie was going to make the best big brother. Lee looked at Jamie and smiled.

"What?" Jamie asked him.

"Oh, nothing! I just missed you guys tonight. I am glad I got to see you before the Sunday night."

Lee gave Jamie a big hug.

Jamie led the way into the house. Philip jumped up and gave Lee a hug.

"Thanks, Lee! Sorry we forgot. I was thinking it was Thursday!"

"No problem, Philip. No problem at all" Lee said to him as he squeezed him tight.

Joe extended his hand to Lee. The two greeted each other and shook hands.

"Joe."

"Lee."

"Lee, is mom ok? You said she wasn't feeling well on the phone." Philip asked.

"Oh yeah, she'll be just fine. Just over tired and over worked I think. She just needed to rest. I expect she'll be back to her old self later tonight or tomorrow."

Lee actually had no idea how long it would take for Amanda to start feeling better. This whole thing was new to him. The boys would know soon enough and there was no need to worry them.

"Ok, so we'll see you Sunday afternoon then? Joe, do you want me to pick them up?"

"No, that's ok. I will drop them off. Thanks for bringing their stuff by and give Amanda my love."

"Ok, will do. Bye, boys. Have fun!"

Once Lee got back into the car, he began to talk to himself.

"Give Amanda your love? Right, Joe. That will be the first thing out of my mouth to her…Damn it! Where is Dotty? Why can't things ever go smoothly or normally around the Stetson/King/West household?...Maybe she's home by now. Let's hope so. I don't want to give Amanda anything to worry about right now."

Lee ran into the grocery store and bought a couple of stakes for dinner and all the fixings complete with a bottle of wine. He didn't know how hungry Amanda was but he was starved.

Lee pulled into the driveway and grabbed the groceries from the trunk. The kitchen light was on. He had hoped that Amanda would have slept longer.

"Hello, Lee! You startled me!"

"Dotty! Where have you been! I was worried! " Lee looked at Dotty. She seemed fine, still dressed in her morning walking clothes, but seemed fine.

"Oh, I am sorry dear! I didn't mean to worry anyone. I know I should have called or left a note, but I didn't think anyone would be home until later tonight."

"Where were you? Are you ok?"

"Oh yes! I am just fine! Superb in fact!" Dotty replied with a twinkle in her eye and a little jaunt in her step. "I ran into an old friend this morning while I was walking in the park. Come to find out, he is in Washington on business and was excited to see me. We ended up talking and spending the whole day together. In fact, I need to go upstairs, shower and change. We are going to dinner, too!"

"Oh?" Lee chuckled to himself. "And who is this, um, boyfriend of yours? Anyone we should be concerned about?"

"Oh no, no. He's a lovely man I met a few years ago. Come to find out, he has been thinking about me all this time! Isn't that exciting?"

"Does this exciting man have a name?"

"Of course! Andrei. Wonderful Russian man. He calls me Dorothea!"

"Zernov?" Lee quickly replied in a surprised tone. Damn it! He's blown it! He's not supposed to know about Zernov. Dotty doesn't know he and Amanda are agents. She still thinks they work for IFF. Damn! Damn! Damn! Think Scarecrow!

Dotty looked at Lee with shock and surprise.

"Yes! Dr. Andrei Zernov, but how on EARTH did you know that?"

"Um…..Amanda told me about him and how you two were involved in some sort of kidnapping by the KGB. The name stuck with me I guess."

Lee held his breath to see if she bought it.

"Oh, well yes, of course. That makes sense."

"Dotty, do you think it is wise to go out with a man that was once kidnapped by the KGB? What if he is still in danger?"

"Oh that's all past now. Andrei is here for a pharmaceutical presentation for some new drug he has been working on that will help with radiation sickness. Isn't that wonderful? When he left Washington, he went to go work in nuclear medicine. Now he is helping people. Oh-such a wonderful man!"

"Do you know the name of this company that he works for?"

"Yes….he told me. Let me see if I can remember. It starts with an H. Hackmeyer? Haggrid? Oh! Hagglund Industries. That's it! Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go make myself gorgeous! You are very sweet to worry about me, Lee. But I am a big girl. I can handle myself!"

Lee waited until he heard the shower running upstairs before he picked up the phone.

"This is Stetson. I need a surveillance team over to 4247 Maplewood Drive pronto. Code level yellow…... Yes! I know that is my address. I want them to follow my mother-in-law when she goes out in about an hour. She will be with Dr. Andrei Zernov. …yes that's right, the Russian scientist. And pull everything you can for me on Hagglund Industries…ok thanks."

The steaks were almost done cooking on the grill when Dotty came downstairs. The security team had arrived about 20 minutes prior. Lee had prepped them and told them to just follow them for now. Treat is as a security detail and to call him immediately if anything goes wrong.

"Well Dotty, there is certainly no question where your daughter gets her heart-stopping good looks from!"

Lee took her hand and gently kissed it.

"Oh, Lee! Haha! Thank you! Where is Amanda anyway?"

"Oh she was feeling a bit under the weather today so I sent her up to take a nap. I am going to bring her some dinner in a few minutes. Hopefully she is feeling better."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Lee followed Dotty to the door. He wanted to get a good look at Zernov.

"Dorothea! My how lovely you look. Ah, hello! I am Andrei. You must be Lee!"

"Oh yes, Andrei! Excuse my manners. This is Lee Stetson, my son-in-law. He and Amanda _work_ together."

"Ah! Yes!"

Andrei and Dotty gave each other knowing nods. Lee knew what Dotty was hinting at. During their initial surveillance a few years ago, Dotty had mentioned to Andrei that she felt Amanda was romantically interested in someone at work. Dotty had just confirmed to Andrei that she was right and that Lee was the man.

"So, where are you two off to tonight?" Lee asked.

"Anywhere Dorothea would like to go!" Andrei replied.

"Ok well have fun and don't be out too late!"

"Lee, don't wait up" Dotty whispered to Lee as she pulled the door shut behind her.

Lee stood there for a moment. And just laughed to himself. "My mother-in-law is a little vixen!" He thought.

"Lee? Who was at the door?" Amanda called from the top of the stairs.

"Hi there, sunshine! How are you feeling? " Lee took Amanda into his arms when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh much better. How long have I been asleep? Who was that?"

"You have been asleep close to 3 hours. Are you hungry? Dinner is almost ready"

"Lee…..why won't you tell me who was at the door? And where is Mother? I heard her voice."

"Your mother just went out on a date. She said don't wait up!"

"With who?" Amanda smirked.

"Andrei Zernov…. Shall we eat?" Lee said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Woah! Wait a minute! Dr. Andrei Zernov? Kidnapped by the KGB Zernov? What is he doing back here?"

"Amanda, I know. I felt the same way. That is why I have a surveillance team following your mother all evening. They met up today on her morning walk. She was very excited to be going out to dinner with him tonight. I explained to the team that this is a code yellow surveillance and they need to take it very seriously."

Lee put his arm around the small of her waist and led Amanda to the kitchen.

"Code yellow? Do you think that is going overboard?"

Secretly, Amanda was relieved to hear that he had issued a code yellow. They should be nice and safe for the evening.

"No, I do not. Besides, being me has its perks every once in a while"

Lee gave Amanda a glass of wine and offered a toast.

"Oh Lee, sweetheart, I can't drink this. NO alcohol while I am pregnant."

"I know! Which is why yours is sparkling grape juice." Lee said as he smiled at her.

"To my beautiful wife. You have brought such happiness to my life. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

They clinked glasses and gave each other a passionate kiss. Lee asked Amanda to bring the plates to the table and light the candles. He had everything else all prepared.

"This steak is grilled perfectly! This is exactly what I needed and exactly what the baby needed, too! It reminds me of our first official "date"-couple of steaks, baked potato on the side….we've come a long way since then, haven't we?" Amanda said lovingly.

"That we have. I never in my wildest dreams thought that I would ever be so happy. Oh, I saw the boys this afternoon. They forgot their overnight bags and I ran them over to Joe's. Joe sends his love by the way." Lee said with an edge to his voice.

"Haha! Oh, Lee don't be jealous. Would you rather he and I hated each other?"

"No. Of course not"

"I loved Joe very much when we were married. But, I was a different person then. I like the new me better. And the new me is so much more deeply in love with her husband than the old me was ever in love with Joe."

Lee pulled Amanda up from her chair and kissed her deeply. He held her so tight against his body and just absorbed all her love that she was offering him. He was blessed and he knew it.

"Amanda, why don't you sit on the couch and I will do the dishes?"

"Nope. I am fine. Besides, if we both do them, they will be done faster!"

"Well I guess I can't argue with that, now can I?"

Lee cleared the table and Amanda started washing the dishes. Both began wondering how Dotty was doing on her date this evening.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"Oh, Andrei. This dinner was outstanding! I am not sure if it was the food or the company!" Dotty beamed.

"Personally, I think it was both. Ah! Dorothea! I cannot tell you how often I have thought about you over these years and what might have been if I stayed in Washington rather than move to California." Andrei said as he kissed her hand.

"I have thought of you as well. Let's not look back on the past and wonder what could have been. Let's look to the future and wonder what is to be!."

"Let's drink to that! What is to be!"

They both toasted with a shot of ice cold vodka. Vodka still wasn't Dotty's favorite, but she did enjoy the toast.

"Dorothea, how do you feel about going dancing?" Andrei asked.

"Oh! I love to dance! Oh yes! Could we? Let's go!"

As they got up from the table, Dotty noticed the table of men in suits in the corner also rise to leave. She had also noticed them enter shortly after they arrived. Maybe she was just being paranoid, but she had the feeling they were being followed.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

The dishes were done and all the remains of the dinner had been put away. Amanda playfully swatted Lee's behind with the dishtowel.

"Hey! No fair! I am unarmed!" Lee said as he raised his hands as if being arrested.

"Lee," Amanda said as she slid her arms around him, "Thank you for taking such good care of me today. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you."

"If you didn't have me, you probably wouldn't be pregnant right now!" Lee said as he laughed and kissed her at the same time.

"Oh yes, and speaking of that, I believe that a promise was made to me that if I got some rest, you would take complete advantage of me because we had a lot to celebrate." Amanda said very amorously.

Lee looked at Amanda for a moment and swooped her up into his arms.

"If I am nothing else, I am a man of my word." Lee said as he carried Amanda up the stairs into their bedroom.

Amanda pushed the bedroom door closed once they crossed the threshold. Lee carefully laid her down on the bed and gently kissed her. He then rid himself of his clothes and kneeled down on the floor at the foot of the bed. He began to kiss Amanda's legs as he slowly lifted up her night gown. He worked his way up her body covering her with kisses until the nightgown was lifted off over her head. Amanda wrapped her legs around her muscular husband and pulled him in close to her. They kissed passionately as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Lee broke away from the embrace and began kissing Amanda's neck. He knew how much she liked that and how it made her lose control. Amanda could feel Lee's passion and desires getting stronger.

"I love you, Lee" Amanda said breathlessly. "Make love to me."

Lee looked at his wife. In that moment, only the two of them existed. He kissed her again and said, "with pleasure."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Dotty and Andrei had a wonderful time dancing and laughing. That was until she noticed the men in suits again. There was no doubt now. The men in suits were following them. She pulled Andrei off the dance floor and to their table to tell him about the men in suits. He said he had noticed them, too but didn't want to alarm her.

"What should we do, Andrei? I will not be kidnapped again like last time!"

"I do not know, Dorothea! If we run, will they not follow? I don't even know anyone in Washington to call for help."

Call for help. That gave Dotty an idea.

"Andrei! Do you remember that Mr. Melrose that helped us the last time? Well, I remember his number! I have a great mind for remembering things like that. Why don't we give him a call?"

"That is a great idea, Dorothea! You go call and I will wait here and keep an eye on our friends."

Dotty headed to the restrooms. She knew she saw a payphone there. Quickly, she inserted the coins and dialed the number. She hoped that she remembered the number correctly!

"Agent Williams" the man on the phone answered.

"Agent Williams, I need to speak to Mr. Melrose right away! It is a matter of national security! Please! My name is Dorothea West. He has helped me in the past. This is a matter of life and death!"

"I'm sorry. Mr. Melrose is not with the office right now. Can I help you?"

"No! No! I need to speak to Mr. Melrose."

"Well if you hold on ma'am, I can transfer you to the agent in charge."

"Yes! YES! Please! Immediately!"

"Ok, please hold."

It seemed like forever to connect, but then the phone finally began ringing. She hoped this new agent would listen to her and help her.

A sleepy sounding voice answered the phone.

"This is Lee Stetson. What is the emergency?"

To be continued…..


	3. In Pursuit

"LEE? Lee is that you?" Dotty yelled into the receiver, her eyes as wide as saucers. She never expected to hear her son-in-law on the other end of the phone. How was this even possible?

Lee was frozen in disbelief and grogginess from being awoken from a sound sleep. Dotty….what was Dotty doing on the agency phone? How did she get this number? Which phone had he just answered? He swore it was the agency mobile phone that they had just started using but maybe he grabbed the home phone receiver instead. He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked. It was the agency phone. Lee began to panic. If he responded to her affirming it was him, their cover was blown. If he didn't, Dotty could be in real trouble.

"Lee? LEE? Is that you? Agent Williams? Mr. Melrose? Hello? Is anyone there?" Dotty repeated into the phone, her voice full of anxiety.

Lee was about to answer when the line went dead.

"Dorothea, come! The men….they are coming this way. We must, how you say, beat it?" Andrei said as he grabbed the receiver out of Dotty's hand, hung up the phone and pulled her towards the back exit.

"Dotty? DOTTY?...Damn it!" Lee yelled in frustration.

"Lee? LEE? What's the matter? Was that Mother? Why are you yelling?" Amanda asked in a confused state as she was awoken from a sound sleep.

"I'm not sure. Your mother just called me on the AGENCY line and then the line went dead. I don't think she was trying to call me specifically. I heard her say something about Billy and Agent Williams." Lee said as he dialed the agency. "This is Scarecrow, priority one. The password is Igloo. Get me Williams-IMMEDIATELY!"

Amanda sat got up from the bed and began to get dressed. Fear started to overtake her senses as she thought about what could be happening to her Mother.

"Williams? This is Scarecrow. What the hell was that call you just patched through to me? Do you have any idea who that was? What was the situation?"

"I'm sorry, sir. The woman was looking for Mr. Melrose. She said it was a matter of life and death. She didn't want me to help her, so I offered to let her talk to you. Should I not have done that?"

Francine was going to hear about this when she got back from assignment. Her training program for new agents was going to need a lot of work.

"Should you not have done that? SHOULD YOU NOT HAVE DONE THAT? No! You should not have done that! Did you get any information from the woman? Where was she calling from? What was the issue?"

"Ummm. I'm sorry Sir, I don't know. She only said her name was Dorothea West and she needed to talk to Mr. Melrose and that it was a matter of national security and life and death. I offered to let her talk to the agent in charge and then I transferred her."

"Well the line went dead. Call Johnston in communications and see if there is ANY way he can get a trace on that call. And put me through to dispatch-NOW!"

Amanda sat on the edge of the bed. Dressed and ready to go as soon as she knew where they were headed. She began to pick up Lee's clothes from the floor and help him get dressed while he was on the phone.

"Scarecrow here. Put me through to Eagle Scout 1…..Amanda, what do you think you are doing? Get back in bed!...Yeah….this is Stetson. What is going on with your surveillance assignment? Where are you?"

"I'm sorry, sir. We seemed to have lost them. We have been with them most of the night but lost them a few minutes ago. I think they must have slipped out the back door of the Paradise Club." the agent on the other end of the phone informed Lee.

"You LOST THEM? Damn it! This was a code yellow assignment! How in the hell did you lose them?"

"The woman was gone for a while. We went to check on her and they were gone. Nowhere to be found."

"Well get back out there and look for them, damn it! I am headed down there now. Call me on my car phone if you spot them."

Lee slammed down the phone. He quickly finished getting dressed as he filled Amanda in on the details.

"Ok, Let's go! The Paradise Club is not too far from here. Mother always liked their Big Band nights." Amanda said as she stood there waiting for Lee to open the bedroom door.

"Amanda, you are NOT going! I thought we cleared this up today when we found out that you were pregnant and said you were being taken out of the field immediately!"

"Lee, this is my mother! No one knows her better than me and I need to go. I will stay in the car"

"You NEVER just stay in the car and NO you are NOT going! I am not going to argue with you about this. In addition to the fact that it is too dangerous for you right now, we need someone here in case Dotty calls the house."

Amanda nodded slowly with a dejected look on her face. She knew Lee was right, right about everything. She hated feeling like she couldn't do anything to help.

"Hey! I love you. Now get back in bed and try to get some rest. I will call you as soon as I know anything."

Lee lifted Amanda's chin with his finger and gave her a gentle kiss before opening the bedroom door. She could hear him run down the stairs and out the door. She then heard the squealing tires of the Corvette as it raced down the street. Amanda felt helpless and she knew that it was futile to even try to sleep.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Dotty and Andrei snuck out the back door of the club into the dimly lit alley. It took a minute for her to get her bearings. What had just happened? Were those men really following them and were they trying to kidnap them again? And who was that on the phone? She SWORE that the man said Lee Stetson. It sounded like Lee, but how could it have been Lee? She called a government agency, not a film company. Dotty was very confused and a little panicked.

"What now, Andrei?" Dotty asked.

"Well, I think that we try to get to the car and get you home, out of harm's way!"

"I like your way of thinking. Let's go!"

They gingerly walked down the alley and to the main road. From their position, they could see the parking lot where their car was parked. All seemed quiet. The men that had been following them were nowhere in sight.

"Come, Dorothea. It is now or never!"

Andrei and Dotty quickly ran to their car, got in and locked the door. They seemed to have made it safely to the car. Andrei started the car and tore out of the parking lot. As they passed the Paradise Club, Dotty saw a silver Corvette race down the road and come to a screeching halt in front of the building.

"That looks like Lee's car!" she thought to herself.

Dotty turned around in her seat and craned her neck to get a glimpse of the person driving the car. Out of the driver's door jumped a tall, dark-haired man. It could have been Lee, but they were too far away to tell.

"Could that have been Lee?" she thought to herself? "First the "Lee Stetson" she thought she heard on the phone and now the car that looked like Lee's and the person that looked like Lee…..what was going on here?"

"I think we are in the clear now, Dorothea. I am sorry that this evening has turned out to be such trouble. Come, let me get you home."

Dotty grabbed Andrei's hand.

"Oh Andrei, this is not your fault and the evening has not been a total loss. I had a wonderful time with you tonight. I just could have done without the uninvited guests."

While they were stopped at a red light, Andrei gently kissed the back of Dotty's hand. As she looked over at him and smiled, she saw something terrifying! The men from the club were in the car next to them at the light!

"Andrei! Quick! Run the light! Run the light!"

Andrei looked to his left to see what had upset Dorothea so much! It was then he made eye contact with the man in the passenger side of the car next to them. It was indeed one of the men in suits that they had seen throughout the evening. Andrei hit the accelerator and continued down the street. Dotty was able to get a partial read on the license plate-MKB.

"Andrei! What should we do?"

Dotty noticed the car phone and without thinking, picked it up and called home.

"Hello?" Amanda said as she snatched up the ringing phone.

"Amanda?"

"Mother! Where are you? Are you ok?"

Amanda was careful to not give away too many details and let on that she knew she had called Lee earlier.

"Well, not really dear. I think we are being followed and I am not sure what to do! Where is Lee?"

Amanda had to think quickly.

"Lee is sleeping. It's late. Where are you?"

"Amanda, we are being followed by these men! I think they might be some of those KGB agents. I got a partial license plate of their car. They are driving a brown sedan with the license plate ending in MKB. That's EM K B-like muh, muh, MMMad Killer Bunnies!" Dotty said quickly

"Mother! Mother-I want you to calm down and tell me where you are. I will hang up and call the police. You head towards the house."

"OK…ok. We are on Carlton Blvd going south towards Arlington."

"Alright, I am going to hang up the phone and call the police. You head towards the house and don't stop for anything!"

Amanda hung up the phone and quickly called Lee.

"Lee-Mother is on Carlton Blvd headed south toward Arlington. They are being followed by a brown sedan with the letters MKB in the license plate. MKB like Mad Killer Bunnies!"

"Mad Killer Bunnies?"

"It's what Mother just came up with. Lee, how close to her are you?"

Amanda heard the tires of the vette squeal.

"A lot closer now that I've turned around. OK great Manda….Let me call Eagle Scout and give them an update."

"Lee-I told her to head towards the house. Please help her!"

"I will, Amanda. I will."

Lee hung up the phone and called Eagle Scout 1. Before Lee could relay any of the information, he was informed that they already had Dotty's car in their sights. Lee decided that he would try and head them off before they got to Maplewood Drive. He knew some short cuts that he was sure Andrei didn't. If he played his cards right, he could run the KGB car off the road without being seen by Dotty. With the surveillance car in close proximity, there shouldn't be a problem for back up. Lee sped down the side streets and waited.

He didn't have to wait for long. The black town car carrying Andrei and Dotty soon sped by him. Lee peeled out into the path of the on-coming brown sedan. He could see the MKB on the license plate. Back-up should be right behind them.

Dotty gasped as she saw a flash of sliver out of the corner of her eye. Was that the sliver Corvette again? Andrei continued toward Maplewood Drive. They were almost home.

The brown sedan hit the curb and came to a full stop. Lee jumped out of the car, gun drawn and approached the driver's door. He pulled open the door, reached in and dragged the driver out by the scruff of the neck.

"Drop your weapons!" Lee commanded.

The driver and the passenger threw their weapons on the ground.

"Scarecrow! What are you doing? I thought you told us to follow your mother-in-law and Dr. Zernov?"

Lee looked at the two men that he had just run off the road.

"Hitchcock? Martin? What the hell is going on? Are you the two that Dotty said has been following her all night?

"Uh, I assume so sir. We've been watching her all night and haven't seen anyone else approach them." Martin replied.

"Damn it, men! This was a code yellow surveillance! You are NOT supposed to be seen. Do you not get that! Do you know what problems your being visible tonight has caused?" Lee said chastising them. "Get back in your car and report to me first thing Monday morning! You and Ms. Desmond have some training to review."

Lee was glad that everyone was safe. No KGB involvement. He was happy to know that Dotty should almost be home by now.

"Damn! Dotty should almost be home by now!" Lee said out loud to himself.

He knew he had to get home before she did. How else would he explain being out in the middle of the night? He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to talk himself out of the phone call from earlier this evening. It was going to make things a whole lot harder to explain if he wasn't "asleep" when she got home.

Lee raced down the back roads and approached the house from the opposite direction than Dotty was driving. He brought the car to a screeching halt in front of the house. Just as he turned off the engine, Dotty and Andrei pulled up. Lee ducked down so he could not be seen.

Amanda came out of the house when she heard Lee's car pull up. As she opened the front door, she saw her mother and Andrei pull in the driveway.

"Oh, Mother! Are you ok? Quickly, come in the house!"

Dotty hugged Amanda and glanced over at the Corvette. She was sure that it wouldn't be there when she got home. Amanda looked back at Lee's car in time to see him sneaking out of the driver's side door.

Dotty, Andrei and Amanda went into the house. Before Amanda could stop them, Dotty and Andrei headed into the kitchen.

"Oh, Amanda! You will never believe the night that we have had!"

As Dotty began recounting the details of their evening, Amanda saw Lee pop up in the kitchen window.

"Oh!" she said startled at Lee's sudden appearance. "I mean, oh mother. That sounds terrible!"

Amanda suggested that they have a seat on the couch and she would make them a cup of tea.

"Great idea, sweetheart. Thank you!"

As soon as Andrei and Dotty settled onto the couch, Lee carefully opened the back door and snuck into the house. He crept through the kitchen, ducking behind the island when Dotty quickly turned around to ask Amanda to make that special jasmine tea she liked. Amanda motioned for Lee to continue when Dotty was safely turned back around. He quickly went into the dining room and up the stairs.

"Dr. Zernov, how would you like your tea?" Amanda asked.

"Two sugars, please."

Lee then made his way back down the stairs. He had changed into his pajama pants and his bathrobe. Just for added effect, he had mussed up his hair to make it look like he just woke up.

"Dotty! Dr. Zernov! Did you have a good time tonight?" Lee asked as he stood behind Amanda and put his arms around her waist.

Dotty examined Lee up and down. She wasn't sure what had happened tonight but she was sure that there was an entire part of the story that was yet to be told. A story that involved her son-in-law.

"Oh, my good man, I am not sure how to answer that question! The company was exquisite but the circumstances were less than ideal!" Andrei replied.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that is at this late hour? I'll get it" Lee said as he opened the front door.

"Hello, Mr. Stetson? My name is Agent Williams. I was sent from the Agency by Mr. Melrose to escort Dr. Zernov back to his hotel."

"Well! It certainly is good to know that SOMETHING good came of the phone call I placed earlier!" Dotty began.

"Dorothea! It has been a long night. Why don't you get some sleep and we can talk about this more in the morning. Yes?" Andrei asked.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Andrei. Call me when you get to your hotel so I know you are safe." Dotty replied.

Lee and Amanda went into the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"Lee, where did Agent Williams come from?" Amanda curiously giggled.

"Well-when I went upstairs to change, I called the Agency. I told Williams that if he ever hoped to remain part of the agency, he would get his butt over here right now and escort the Dr. back to his hotel." Lee said with a smirk.

"What about the KGB agents that were following them?"

"Funny thing about that. The agents that your mother and Dr. Zernov saw this evening were our agents. The agents I put on to follow them with a code yellow. They weren't ever in any danger."

Amanda looked at Lee with an exasperated look on her face.

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope, I'm not. But we might be in danger of being exposed to your mother. In addition to the phone call, I think she saw me run the surveillance team off the road"

"Oh, Lee. Oh, what are we going to do?"

Dotty gave Andrei a kiss goodnight. She sighed and smiled to herself as she walked into the kitchen and without warning sternly said,

"LEE STETSON! You have some EXPLAINING to do!"

To be continued…..


	4. The Interrogation

Lee and Amanda stood like two deer caught in the headlights of an on-coming truck. It was all about to unravel. All the years of secrets, lies and deception was about to come spilling out. Dotty HAD heard Lee's voice on the phone when she called but he never answered her. And he couldn't be sure that she saw his car tonight but he thought that she might have.

"Ok" he said sheepishly. "What do I have to explain?" He tried to muster the biggest and most charming smile he could muster at 3:00am after the night and day he had.

"You know what I am talking about! Don't play dumb with me!" Dotty fired back. "The phone call? This evening? The "Hello this is Lee Stetson"?"

Lee was speechless. His obvious silence was about to give it all away.

"Mother! What are you talking about! Why are you attacking Lee? What phone call?" Amanda intervened.

Lee had joked about it before but he was dead serious at this moment thinking that he would rather be in a room full of KGB agents interrogating him than with Dotty firing off these questions in his direction.

"Lee, I know it was you that answered the phone tonight when that agent patched me through to the agent in charge for Mr. Melrose. The voice on the other end answered "Lee Stetson" and sounded exactly like you!"

"Dotty, I don't have any idea what you are talking about. I have been here all night with Amanda. We had dinner and then we went to bed about 8 o'clock! I never spoke to you on the phone."

"You expect me to believe that you went to sleep at 8 o'clock on a Friday night?"

"Well, I didn't say we went to sleep!" Lee said with a chuckle.

Amanda gave him a swift elbow to the ribs and shot him a glare.

"Ooof! Well, you know what I mean, Dotty! We are two adults in love after all!"

"Mother, what Lee is TRYING to say is…. is that the phone didn't ring all night long until you called me about an hour or so ago." Amanda chimed in.

"Oh and that's another thing, Amanda. Why were you so quick to answer the phone at 2:00am? I thought you weren't feeling well and needed your rest."

"Well Mother" Amanda began, having absolutely no idea where she was going with her thought, "I wasn't feeling well, not at all. In fact I went to the infirmary at work today because I almost passed out and they did a bunch of tests on me including some blood tests, some poking and prodding…...listened to my heart, had to answer about a 100 different questions about my health and habits: How many hours a night do I sleep, what do I normally have for breakfast, so I exercise.. . Well, after a few hours, they sent me home and told me to get a lot of rest, which is what I did until about 7 o'clock tonight. I woke up right after you left to go on your date. Lee made us dinner and I came down to eat. I felt much better after that. Just needed a little rest and a little protein...oh and of course some TLC from my loving husband. "

Amanda spoke quickly in hopes that her rapid fire statements would pacify her mother's curiosity.

"And you were awake at 2:00am because?"

"Uh…Well….. I started to get a little heartburn and thought a glass of milk would help. So I, uh, came down to the kitchen and as I was standing here, the phone rang. I grabbed it quickly so it wouldn't wake Lee up."

"Uh-huh." Dotty flatly stated as she stared down her daughter.

Lee had seen Dotty use this technique on Amanda before when she thought she was lying to her. He needed to intercede quickly or Amanda might crack under Dotty's glare.

"Dotty? Why are you so convinced that it was me on the phone? What reason would I have to lie to you about answering a phone? Doesn't that sound silly? And why would I be getting a call from the um agency did you say It was?"

It sounded good in Lee's head, but as he heard it aloud, the questions he posed to Dotty even sounded to him like he had something to hide. Lee did his best to deflate some of Dotty's irritation by giving her another Lee Stetson signature smile. It didn't work.

"I don't know, Lee, which is exactly why I am asking you. And I swear that I saw you driving your car out and about tonight right after I called you. Just as we drove away from the Paradise Club, a silver Corvette came tearing down the road and came to a grinding halt right in front of the building. Then a man that was of a striking resemblance to you jumped out of the car and ran into the club. Explain that!"

Lee shifted nervously. "Damn, she had seen me." He said to himself.

Amanda's eye grew wide at this revelation.

"Mother, there is more than one silver Corvette in Washington, DC. Why are you convinced it was Lee's car? Besides, Lee's car was here when you got home. Didn't you see it parked out front? How could Lee have gone all the way down to the Paradise Club, get out of his car, go into the building, get back in his car, drive home and get here before you? Seems awfully silly, doesn't it?"

"Well….yes. That's true I suppose…..but…"

"Dotty, what else did this "Lee Stetson" person say to you on the phone? Surely you heard more than just a name?" Lee interrupted.

"Well, no…actually. Andrei hung up the phone before he could answer. We thought we were being chased by someone."

"Well, Mother. Don't you see what all this is? Lee had talked to you about being concerned that you were going out with Dr. Zernov and that it might be dangerous. You felt you WERE in danger and made a call to that Mr. ummm….."

"Melrose" Dotty answered

"Right, Mr. Melrose. When he wasn't available, you must have been thinking about who else could you call for help and Lee must have been in your subconscious. When whoever it was answered the phone, you thought it was Lee because you had been thinking of Lee."

Lee and Amanda both held their breath. Amanda couldn't believe all that drivel had just fallen out of her mouth. She had the agency psych classes to thank for the ramblings she had just expressed.

Lee was impressed with the way his wife just turned the situation around and put it back on Dotty! 'Nice work, Sweetheart!" he thought to himself. Lee caught himself beginning to smile and quickly changed his expression back to inquisitive.

Dotty looked at Amanda and then looked at Lee. The wheels were definitely turning in her mind.

"Well…I suppose there is some truth to what you are saying, Amanda. I mean, it does sound silly doesn't it? Lee, a government agent? Hahaha! My son-in-law, the SPY! Oh I am sorry Lee. It is ridiculous. I don't know what I was thinking. Stress and fear can play tricks on your mind! "

Dotty turned and started to walk away laughing to herself.

"Lee. A spy! How absolutely ridiculous is that?"

"Not THAT ridiculous" Lee said under his breath.

Amanda turned around and slapped him on the arm.

"Are you crazy! Be quiet!" she whispered in a threatening tone.

If looks could kill, Amanda would have been a firing squad at that moment.

"OK, sorry!" Lee replied.

The Stetsons breathed a sigh of relief. They had managed to talk their way out of this close call, or so they thought.

Suddenly, Dotty burst back into the room.

"No, I am sorry. I KNOW there is something not right here. You two are definitely hiding something from me. What is it? Amanda, I KNOW you and I can always tell when you are hiding something from me. It is written all over your face. I could tell when you were a little girl and I can tell now. What is it?"

Dotty began the icy stare directed at Lee. Again he longed for an interrogation with guns and knives even hypodermics filled with unknown substances over being stared down by his mother-in-law. Lee didn't know what to do. Hadn't he been through enough today?

"Well, Lee. I guess it's time that we told her." Amanda said. "No use hiding it any more. She's going to find out pretty soon anyway. It might as well be tonight."

Lee looked at Amanda dumbfounded. After all the fancy psychology talk and dancing around the subject we just did, NOW you are going to tell her?

Amanda walked over to Dotty and took her hands in her own. Dotty's eyes grew wide in anticipation of the truth.

"Mother, Lee and I DO have something to tell you. We didn't want to keep it from you but well, we just needed some time of our own to figure things out."

"See! I knew it! I KNEW there was something. OK, out with it!"

"Mother, Lee and I are going to have a baby!"

Dotty quickly gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. Her eyes began to well up with tears as she glanced back and forth between Amanda and Lee.

Lee, now relieved that he knew what secret it was that Amanda was sharing with her mother, couldn't help but smile.

"A baby? Really? You two? A baby? I am going to be a grandmother again? Oh! This is wonderful! I can't believe it! A BABY! Oh, Amanda! I am so thrilled for you!"

Dotty rushed over to Amanda and hugged her with all her might!

"Oh my baby is having another baby!"

Dotty looked over at Lee and suddenly embraced him tightly.

"Lee! I am so happy! You and Amanda are having a baby! This is the best news I have heard in…well….I don't know when!"

Lee couldn't help but smile and become a little teary eyed at the excitement and emotion that was being displayed from Dotty. Lee quickly turned away and rubbed his eyes with his bathrobe sleeve.

"See! I knew there was something you two weren't telling me! Oh! A baby! When is the baby coming? How are you feeling Amanda? When did you find out?"

"We found out today, Mother, and the baby is expected to be here on June 23rd. I am feeling very tired and a little nauseous, but all that is normal. I have to go see my own Dr., Dr. Kesselman, as soon as possible to get a thorough check-up. I will give her a call on Monday."

Lee snuggled up behind Amanda and put his hands on her stomach. Dotty's heart filled with love. The love for the new baby, the love for Amanda and love for her son-in-law. He truly loved her daughter and she had never seen Amanda happier than she was at this moment.

Amanda leaned back against Lee and smiled. She was so happy her mother was so excited.

"Well, ladies, what do you say we all get some rest? We have had a crazy day and a crazy night. I know a certain expectant mother that needs her rest and a certain expectant father that needs his, too."

"Oh yes, Lee dear, of course you are right. You two go on up to bed. I am just going to wait for Andrei to call and then head up myself."

Dotty gave Lee and Amanda each a hug and a kiss and bid them good night.

As Lee and Amanda walked up the stairs, they heard the phone ring. Dotty answered and began to talk to Andrei.

"Whew! That was way too close for comfort, Scarecrow!"

"Yes. Yes it was but I am very impressed with how you handled this interrogation situation, Mrs. Scarecrow! You should think about becoming an agent!" Lee playfully teased Amanda.

"SSHH! Not so loud!"

As they went to climb into bed, Amanda quickly realized that she was no longer in her nightgown but rather in her street clothes. She had forgotten that she had changed when Dotty called a few hours ago. Thank goodness that Dotty hadn't noticed and made mention of that little fact! Amanda pulled off her sweatshirt and jeans and reached for her nightgown. It didn't seem to be where she left it. She turned around and saw Lee, lying in bed, holding her nightgown over his naked body. As he smirked, he tossed the nightgown onto the floor revealing himself to her. He then playfully patted the empty space in the bed next to him. Amanda laughed as she climbed into bed.

"Scarecrow, I thought you were tired!"

"Oh well, I am, Mrs. Stetson but something about you just rejuvenates me every time I look at you. I think I have enough energy left to make love to my wife again tonight. Are you up for it?"

"Well, I can see that you certainly already are, um UP for it!" Amanda said playfully.

She leaned in close to Lee, letting her lips find his. He ran his hands down her smooth back and found the panties that she had failed to remove. He slid his hands beneath the silky fabric and over her taut behind. In one smooth motion, Lee removed the only barrier that existed between them. The two lay on their sides caressing and kissing each other. Amanda placed her leg over Lee's and began to intertwine their bodies. Lee gently moved Amanda onto her back as he lay on top of her. He could feel her body respond to his touches. Her breathing began to match his in excitement and frequency. Amanda ran her fingers through Lee's hair as she closed her eyes and allowed her lover to take her body. As Lee made love to Amanda, he thought of nothing else but the love that he felt for her. It never ceased to amaze him that making love to Amanda always felt like the first time…..every time.

Dotty took great delight in telling Andrei that she was to be a grandmother again. What wonderful news! She always admired the way that Lee loved Philip and Jamie and thought that he and Amanda should have a child of their own. She simply couldn't wait for June to arrive!

She began locking up the house for the evening. She locked the back door and put the tea cups in the sink. She turned off the kitchen light and headed to the front door to turn off the porch light and lock the front door. As she flipped off the switch to the porch light, she looked out the window into the night. It was then she noticed that the interior light to Lee's car was on.

"Oh my! I had better go fix that before it drains his battery! It has been on all night!"

Dotty quickly walked down the front path to the Corvette. She found that the driver's side door had not completely shut, so she quickly opened and shut the door.

She turned to walk back into the house and stopped.

"If the car has been parked here all night, the hood wouldn't be warm from the engine, would it?"

Dotty slowly turned around and stood next to the car. Quickly, before she changed her mind, she put the palm of her hand on the hood of the silver vette.

"WARM! I KNEW IT!"

To be continued….


	5. Reflection

**Author's Notes: References are made to Season 4 Episode 1 "Stemwinder: Part I" and Season 4 Episode 6 "Night Crawler"**

Lee awoke to the sound of rain coming down in buckets outside. He picked up his head and checked the time- 8:37am. It was a lot later than he thought. He slept like a rock and felt like he could roll over and sleep for another 5-hours. He stretched and rubbed his eyes as he was slowly waking up. The details of last night slowly began to make their way through the fog and to the front of his brain: Dotty, Zernov, the Paradise Club. Thank God that Amanda was able to offer an explanation that Dotty believed. Giving her the information about the baby certainly helped. The BABY!

It suddenly hit Lee. They were going to have a baby. This was the first time he had any real time to spend with his thoughts since they received the news yesterday afternoon. A swarm of butterflies suddenly invaded his stomach.

"Wow….a baby. We are going to have a baby. A little boy or a little girl." His head began to swim with so many questions. "A boy…ok. I have 2 now. I know that they weren't infants when I came into their lives but I'm a boy, too. Aren't I? I could handle a boy I think. A girl…a girl…..what if it's a girl? What do I know about raising a little girl?" Lee began to get a knot in his stomach. "What do I do when boys come sniffin' around wanting to date her? Boys like I was….well, I do own a gun and I do know how to torture people. " Lee chuckled to himself but at the same time keeping those things as options.

He rolled over and looked at Amanda. There she was sleeping peacefully beside him. She looked so serene and beautiful. Lee lay there watching her as she slept.

"My Amanda" he thought to himself as he gave her a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Lee began to take a walk down memory lane visiting all the points along the way where he began to first fall in love with Amanda. He laughed to himself thinking about their very first meeting on the train platform. If he had asked himself once he had asked himself a thousand times why he chose her on that October morning. Something about her drew him to her. It was more than just her striking beauty. It was a feeling of, well destiny. As much as he protested at first when Billy would force him to work with her, he was equally excited to get to know her better. But, he of course would never show it. The truth was that within a few months of working together, she was all he could ever think about. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with Amanda, but he did know that life before her seemed almost nonexistent. Her entrance into his life filled a void that he never knew was there. Without her, he could never be a complete person again.

Amanda stirred and snuggled up to Lee putting her head on his chest. Lee wrapped his arm around her and held her tight. He closed his eyes and listened to the rain gently beat against the bedroom windows. He could feel Amanda breathe, exhaling soft sighs onto his chest.

He began to think about all the close calls they had had in the last 5-years: the bullet wounds, the concussions, the bruises, the cuts and scrapes; the near death experiences, the kidnappings, the foiled secret plots. In all those times, he never once feared for his safety as long as she was with him. He trusted her with his life as well as his heart. He thought about how many times he had wiped away her tears, laughed with her till his sides split, argued with her over silly things and could never admit when she was right and to be fair, she also could never admit when she was wrong. Amanda was his equal. She challenged him and encouraged him in so many ways. Never has he seen an agent with as good of instincts as Amanda has. They really are a pretty fantastic team.

Lee smiled to himself when he thought of the first time he was able to admit out loud that he loved Amanda and tell her face to face. It was in this very room where he first looked at her and told her he loved her. It was just before they both went into hiding during the Stemwinder case. Oh, those were some not so fun days. He hated himself for getting Amanda dragged into that, but he was so grateful to have her with him while they were on the run. Lee allowed himself to relive the moment when he told Amanda that he loved her.

"I meant what I said on the phone. I just want you to know that before I go. I love you! I have for a very, very long time. I was just never ready to, well you know."

"I know."

He then recounted the sickening feeling he had when he heard the doorbell ring and he knew the agency was there to take him in. He was ready to bolt when Amanda stopped him.

"Now wait a minute! You just can't walk into my life, hand me a package, tell me to give it to the man in the red hat, tell me that you love me and walk out of my life again!"

"No"

"I'm going with you."

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"Yes"

"Forget it! I'm going to a place that is so deep you may lose your name, your way, everything! I can't baby you out there!"

"You don't have to baby me. I'm going to watch your tail just like I always do. We work best together as a team. And besides that, we don't know what Alexi is going to do next and it might be dangerous for my family for me to stay here and I can't do anything to protect them from an agency holding cell…and I love you, too."

Lee suddenly found himself with the same dimpled smile spread across his face that he had at that moment he realized that they both loved each other. He again kissed the top of Amanda's head. They had come so far. He could honestly say that his love for her grows exponentially each day. And he knows that she loves and cherishes him, too. And now, she is having their baby. Lee felt his heart swell with love and excitement. He never realized how much he wanted a baby of his own until this very moment.

They were going to have to tell the boys soon. Lee so hoped that they would be excited at the thought of a new baby brother or sister. He loved Philip and Jamie. He had always been protective of them from the first moment he knew of them, long before he ever let on to Amanda. They were growing into two marvelous young men. He was proud to call them his sons.

And then there's Dotty. Oh, Dotty. He loved her, too. They had a special connection. He truly felt bad having to lie to her. Maybe it was time to tell her what the Scarecrow's do for a living, especially now that they are coming in from the front lines. He would have to follow Amanda's lead on this one.

Stemwinder seemed like a lifetime ago. Maybe that is because it was. The Lee that existed then seems so different from the Lee that exists now. At the time of all the Stemwinder chaos, Lee thought of himself as Scarecrow first, Lee Stetson second. Now, he thought of himself much more as Lee Stetson-husband and father, first and Scarecrow-Spy last. During the Stemwinder case, his relationship with Amanda had just begun. He was still only showing her pieces of himself, not fully trusting that she would stick around if she knew the real him. Now, she is so much a part of him, it is hard to remember what life was like without her.

Amanda stirred in her sleep and began to smile. He wondered what she was dreaming about.

Lee's thoughts soon drifted to the agency and his new promotion. He was excited about moving up to administration but terrified all at the same time. He had been a field agent since his early 20's which might as well have been his whole life. He was the Scarecrow, a man that got the job done and showed no real emotions. He went from assignment to assignment, woman to woman, city to city not caring where the job took him. He had no one to answer to but himself. He was tough, determined….fearless. Now, he was still tough and determined but not fearless. He had too much to lose.

Lee remembered the first time he actually remembered being truly afraid in this job. It was the time Amanda had been kidnapped and held in exchange for his source, Night Crawler. He was beside himself with the fear that he would never see Amanda again. It was the first time that he remembered letting his emotions get in the way of his job. Being a spy is a job where you needed to take all emotion out of the picture and when Amanda was missing, he couldn't do that. He would have moved heaven and hell to get her back, even if it meant dying while freeing her.

Lee smiled to himself as he remembered finally finding Amanda, and rushing to kiss her. It was the truest, purest kiss he had ever experienced. That kiss spoke 1,000 feelings all at once. It was in that moment that he was changed forever; it was in that moment that he knew he could not live without her. He was so happy and relieved when she then said yes to his proposal of marriage. He knew his life was going to change, but he never imagined it would be this good.

Lee pulled Amanda closer to him and gently rubbed her back. The rain continued to come down outside. The gray, cool morning made for a great recipe for sleeping. Amanda was still sound asleep. Lee looked at the clock. It was now 9:08. Time to get up. He quietly slipped out of bed, put on his robe and headed downstairs.

By the time he reached the bottom step, he could smell the wonderful aroma of fresh brewed coffee. Dotty must be up. Bless her for making the java this morning. Lee was going to need an extra little boost to get the morning rolling.

"Good morning, Dotty! How did you sleep?" Lee asked Dotty as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, well not bad, but not really great either." She replied.

Lee poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Oh? Sorry to hear that."

"Yes, I have a lot on my mind."

Dotty moved to the opposite side of the kitchen island so she was facing Lee. She sat there and looked at him as he drank his coffee. Lee awkwardly looked at Dotty over his coffee cup.

"Is there something wrong, Dotty."

"You might say that, Lee. I think it's time just you and I had a heart to heart. It is time for the truth to finally come out and I am not going to take no for an answer."

To be continued…


	6. The truth

"Oh no, not again" Lee screamed in his mind.

"Did you hear me, Lee? It's time for the truth."

Lee had absolutely no idea what to expect to come out of Dotty's mouth next.

"About?"

"Lee Stetson, you know very well what about. About you being the one that answered my call last night and you being the one that I saw driving around near the Paradise Club."

"Dotty, we cleared all this up last night, didn't we? I was here all night from the time I got home from work until, well now. It was not me."

"Well, you see I almost believed you and Amanda last night. That is until I was closing up the house for the night. When I turned off the front light, I noticed that your interior car light was on so I went out to fix the problem. Your driver's side door wasn't quite closed. I figured if you and Amanda were telling the truth, and your car had been there all night, it should have been stone cold, but guess what?"

Lee knew what she was going to say. He didn't need to guess. He began to shift uncomfortably.

"Warm to the touch! Almost bordering on hot-like it had JUST been driven. What do you think of that?"

Lee began to clench his jaw. He was trapped. If this had been in almost any other situation, he would have created a diversion and made a run for it. But clearly that wasn't an option in this case. Lee looked at the floor in the desperate hopes that some answer would pop into his head.

"Dotty…I.."

"Don't even try to deny it, Lee! It was you I saw and it was you that answered the phone!"

Lee looked at Dotty very unsure where to proceed. She would know that he was lying and just push him harder. If he caved, he would be betraying Amanda and that is something he wouldn't do.

"Dotty, why won't you just let this go? Is it really so important who you spoke to on the phone or if I drove my car last night or not? Huh?"

"Yes, it IS really so important and I will tell you why. For the last 5 years or so, ever since Amanda began working for IFF, funny things have been going on. Unexplained trips and wrecked cars, strange phone calls that had her dashing off with a moment's notice. She would often mention your name but it took forever to meet you. And then there was that whole security mix up that sent you and her on the run. Oh! And not to mention the fact that you two ran off and eloped! I know my daughter. We have always been close and I have known for some time now that she has been keeping things from me. It never made sense. Not until last night when my phone call to Agent Melrose was transferred to you…Agent Stetson? Lee…..you are a spy, aren't you?"

Dotty's tone had gone from frantic and frustrated to an almost loving and caring tone. It didn't seem to bother her that her son-in-law might be a spy. It was the not knowing that seemed to bother her the most.

Lee raised his gaze from the floor and found himself looking straight into Dotty's warm brown eyes.

"Dotty…I know you have a lot of questions. But I'm sorry. I just can't…"

"It's ok, Lee. I think it's time we told her." Amanda said from the threshold of the living room landing. "Our lives are about to change drastically with the baby on the way and changes at work, so we might as well bring it all out into the open. It's time."

Lee stood there frozen, looking at Amanda. Was this another rouse to divert Dotty's questions or was she serious that we were actually going to tell her the truth after all this time?

Dotty turned around and looked at Amanda.

"Finally! And don't you lie to me Amanda! You know I will know."

"Yes, I know, Mother. Why don't we all get some coffee or some tea and have a seat and we can talk. OK?"

"Fine. Yes…ok."

Amanda walked over and squeezed Lee's hand. He knew that this wasn't a rouse; they were about to reveal the truth of who they were.

Lee and Amanda sat on the couch facing Dotty as she sat in the arm chair across from them.

"Ok, Amanda, Lee…..I am ready. Let's hear it."

Lee and Amanda looked at each other, neither sure who should speak first and where the tale should begin.

"Mother, you were correct when you said that Lee was a spy."

"I never really cared for that word though, Dotty. I prefer Intelligence Operative"

"See! I knew it! I just knew it! A SPY!"

"Mother…"

"Sorry…I won't say another word until it's my turn. Please…go on."

"As I was saying, Mother, Lee is a spy…..and so am I."

Dotty looked at her daughter in disbelief.

"It's true. I am also a spy. It all began about 5 years ago. You might remember that morning that I was taking Dean to the train station and all I wore was my coat over my nightgown?"

"I thought his name was Dan." Lee chimed in with a smirk.

"No, Lee. It was Dean." Dotty corrected Lee.

"Anyway….As I was walking back to my car, a strange man in a white waiter's uniform grabbed my arm, handed me a package, told me to get on the train and give the package to the man in the red hat. Well I got on the train and ALL the men on the train had on red hats. So, I brought the package home and you accidentally mailed it for me. Lee showed up looking for the package and asking me why I didn't give it to the man in the red hat….."

"Lee was the waiter?"

Lee chuckled remembering that day. Amanda squeezed his hand as she remembered, too.

"Yes, Mother. Lee was the waiter. Well to make a long story short, the agency, well Mr. Melrose specifically, began to hire me to help them out with some tasks. Mostly pretty small stuff at first. And then I began to get asked to do some of the more difficult jobs."

"Mr. Melrose? You know Agent Melrose?"

"Yeah. He and I have worked together for over ten years now. He is a great man." Lee chimed in.

"You could say, Mother, that Mr. Melrose is responsible for Lee and I getting together. He kept asking me to help out with jobs as I said and kept having me work with Lee. And let's just say that at first, Lee wasn't too keen on having to work with a divorced mother of 2 small boys and housewife from Arlington, VA."

"And what exactly was wrong with my daughter?"

"Well….no, it wasn't quite like that, Dotty. I do admit that I didn't want to work with Amanda at first, but it's not because there was anything wrong with her", Lee said squirming, "It was more because I didn't want a partner. I had been without a partner for a while and my last partner was killed. Killed in my place. "

"Well, Lee soon grew to appreciate my special skills that I brought to the job."

"Special skills, Amanda?" Lee asked with a marked amount of skepticism.

"Yes! My intuition, my way of looking at things differently than you did. And my being a housewife from VA came in handy quite a few times, if you care to remember!" Amanda stuck her tongue out at Lee. "As it turned out, we made a pretty fantastic team. And I was made Lee's partner permanently."

Dotty sat back in her chair taking in all the information that Amanda had just given her.

"Dotty, it's not that Amanda wanted to lie to you. This is a dangerous business and the less you and the boys knew, the safer you were. It is one thing for us to be telling you. It is quite another to tell the boys. They are absolutely not to know about what Amanda and I do for a living. They are too young to understand and too young to carry that burden. And I know Amanda feels the same way."

"Yes, absolutely, Mother."

"Oh yes, of course. I won't breathe a word."

"And you can't tell anyone else either, Dotty. No matter how much you might want to, you can't say a word."

"So let me see if I understand so far. My daughter has been working as a spy for the last 5 years. And you, her spy husband, picked her out randomly off the train platform to help you deliver a package and now 5-years later, you two are married and expecting a little spy of your own?"

"Mother!"

"Well" Lee said chuckling, "I guess you could say that."

"Well, tell me about your cases? Amanda, do you carry a gun? What was the wildest case you have ever investigated?"

"Well, yes I do carry a gun sometimes. It is not my favorite thing to do, but sometimes necessary. And I am sorry, but we can't tell you anything about our cases. The less you know the better. Besides, a lot of what we do and see every day is top secret."

"Well what about you, Lee. Can't you tell me anything about being a spy? It must be so exciting!"

Amanda was quite surprised that her mother was taking the news so well. This is not at all the reaction that she thought she would have.

"No, I'm sorry, Dotty. Like Amanda said, we can't really say a whole lot more about what we do. Sure, it has its exciting moments but there are a lot of dangerous moments, too. There are a lot of bad people out in this world and it's our job to stop them and to help make the world a better place."

"So, Amanda, that time that you called me and told me you were a spy and that there was a nuclear bomb ready to explode in Washington and that I was to get myself and the boys to the train and head north, you were telling the truth?"

Amanda had forgotten about that case until just now.

"Yes, I was telling the truth. There was a bomb and Lee stopped it with 1 second left on the timer."

"And what about when Andrei and I first met and we were kidnapped. Mr. Melrose saved us….."

"Actually, that was Lee, too. Mr. Melrose helped. And I was supposed to make contact with Dr. Zernov. He was my assignment, but you beat me to his house."

"Well what about the KGB agents last night? Lee, you saved us again last night. Right?"

Lee shifted uncomfortably for a moment.

"Well….funny thing about that. Um…..when you mentioned Zernov and Hagglund Industries, I got nervous. So when you went out on your date, I had some of our agents follow you. They were supposed to be observing you only like a security detail. You weren't supposed to see them at all. But, turns out they didn't do their job very well. The men you saw following you were the men that I sent out to watch you. You were never in any danger. But I didn't know that until I ran them off the road and yanked them out of their car. I'm sorry Dotty, I didn't mean to scare you."

"But you came to my rescue, didn't you?" Dotty beamed at Lee.

Lee smiled and blushed a little. "Well, yes I did. You are my family and I always protect my family."

"So when you got shot in California, Amanda that was another agency case?"

"No", Lee interjected. "That was just a case of very bad timing. Very, very bad timing."

Lee didn't like to think of that trip. He came so close to losing Amanda. He still had nightmares about it from time to time.

"Have you ever been shot, Lee?"

"Yes I have. I don't recommend it."

"Mother, I am really very sorry that I have lied to you all these years. It really was to protect you, not to shut you out. I will be coming out of the field effective immediately now that the baby is on the way and Lee will be taking over for Mr. Melrose as head of the agency, well at least our part of the agency. We are hoping that our lives will become a little more normal now. Well at least more normal until our little spy is born."

They all smiled and laughed. Lee was surprised at how much better he felt. He looked over at Amanda whose smile had quickly vanished to a panicked look.

"Speaking of, will you excuse me?" Amanda said as she rushed out of the room.

"Amanda, where are you going? Are you ok?"

"Oh….Lee. Let her be. I think we are seeing the first signs of morning sickness."

"Morning sickness? Oh, yeah, right…"

Lee was going to have a lot to learn about her pregnancy.

Dotty moved from the armchair to the couch. She looked Lee right in the eye and said, "Lee, thank you so much for trusting me with this. I know that it could not have been easy to talk about, especially after you two have been keeping it a secret all this time. I am glad that I know. I am not too glad that you two get put in dangerous situations all the time, but I am glad that I know. And thank you for choosing my daughter that morning at the train station. I don't believe in coincidences, I believe that everything happens for a reason and just looking at the two of you together, it is obvious that the reason was that you were destined to be together."

She leaned in and gave Lee a hug, squeezing him as tight as she possibly could. She began to tear up. Lee also was overwhelmed with the emotion of the moment. He held on to Dotty and hugged her back. He imagined that this is what it would feel like to be hugged by his own mother.

Amanda came back into the room looking very pale.

"Are you ok, Amanda?"

"I'll be fine, sweetheart. It's just your child announcing his or her presence. I just need to sit here for a few minutes"

Amanda sat down on the couch. Both Lee and Dotty got up so Amanda could lie down.

The phone began to ring. Dotty answered.

"Oh good morning, Andrei! Oh, yes wonderfully. Like a log. How about you? Did you sleep well?...oh good, good. Why yes I am free this afternoon. I would love to have lunch with you….why don't you pick me up here about noon? Wonderful, I will see you then!"

Dotty hung up the phone.

"Andrei and I are going to lunch!"

"Mother, do you really think that is a good idea after last night?"

"Amanda, Lee said it himself that the men that were after us were your own spies sent to watch us."

"Surveillance team" Lee corrected her.

"Potato, Po-tah-toe! We will be just fine! Besides, I think you should get some rest today, Amanda dear. And I am sure Lee can find some things to amuse himself. So, if you'll excuse me, I am going to go take a shower and get ready for my lunch date!"

Dotty quickly disappeared up the stairs.

"You sure you're alright, Amanda? Can I do anything for you?"

"I'll be fine. Can you sit with me?"

Amanda sat up for a moment so Lee could sit down. As she lay back down, she placed her head on his lap. Lee softly and quietly ran his fingers through Amanda's hair and gently massaged her neck and shoulders.

"I hope you know how much I love you, Mrs. Stetson."

"I love you, too sweetheart. Thank you for being so understanding as to why I had to tell my mother. With the baby on the way, it is going to get harder and harder to juggle things without her knowing what's going on."

"I understand completely. Am glad we told her. I just can't believe how well she took it."

"I think she figured us out a long time ago. She is just happy that all the pieces are now in place."

Amanda got another wave of nausea and ran to the bathroom. Lee hated to see her sick. He wished there was something he could do to help her.

"Lee, I think I am going to go back to bed for a while."

"Ok, come on, I'll tuck you in."

"Hey-just so you know I am going back to bed to SLEEP! I know all too well how your tuck in's work!"

Lee smirked.

"Ok, ok-no hanky-panky. I promise. "

Lee got Amanda settled into bed. He lay down next to her and held her.

"Lee, I hope you are ready for the hardest part of this whole thing."

He tried to think of what she could possibly mean.

"I think that your mother will be ok. I don't think she will say anything to anyone."

"No, that's not what I meant. Tomorrow, we have to tell the boys about the baby."

To be continued…


	7. Baby Talk

"You really think that telling the boys about the baby is going to be harder than telling your mother about our involvement with the agency?"

"Well, kind of, yes. Mother had her suspicions about our involvement with the agency or something like it for a long time. I think what bothered her the most was the not knowing WHAT she didn't know, but knew something was not exactly right. You know what I mean?"

Lee sighed and thought for a minute.

"Yeah, I guess so. I am still so surprised at how well she took the news or I guess I should say took the confirmation of what she believed to be true."

Amanda laughed out loud.

"You don't really think that we've heard the last of this, do you? I know my mother. We have only just begun to hear her thoughts and opinions on the matter. Give it time. Right now, she is digesting it all. Soon the questions will come, and then some more questions and then MORE questions. And intermingled with all those questions, will be her opinion on what we do and how we should do it or how we should have told her sooner. Just wait."

Lee snuggled in closer to Amanda and put his arm around her. He began to think of endless questioning from Dotty. His jaw began to clench and his face became worried. Amanda sensed his tension and looked up at him.

"Sweetheart, it won't be that bad. The hardest part was telling her. Just like it was when we told her that we got married."

"Well as I seem to remember, Amanda, that didn't go over all that well!"

"It wasn't the fact that we got married, Lee. It was the fact that she felt left out, that I didn't include her in the ceremony. You know that!'

"Well…..it still took her a while to warm up to me. And I really love her. She is very important to me and I don't want the fact that now she knows about the agency to change how she feels about me."

Amanda scooted up to a sitting position in the bed and looked Lee straight in the eyes.

"Lee, honestly…I think the reason she IS ok with me being involved with the agency is because of YOU. She loves you, too and she knows how much you love her daughter. You have shown time and time again how important I am to you as well as Philip and Jamie and of course, Mother. She trusts you, she values you, and she definitely loves you. Sweetheart, you don't need to worry about Mother's feelings changing for you."

Lee squeezed Amanda's hands.

"Ok. I will try not to worry."

"Good!"

Amanda settled back into bed and put her head on Lee's chest.

"Lee, how do you feel about us having a baby? I know we talked about it a little yesterday but we were also both in shock. I really would like to know how you feel about all this. It's a lot to take in and we never really talked about it as a definite possibility."

Lee looked down into Amanda's eyes and tenderly yet passionately kissed her.

"Does that help explain how I feel about the baby?"

"It helps!"

"If you or anyone else had asked me two days ago if I thought we should have a baby, I probably would have said no. Or at least that we had to really think about it. But now that we know that we have one on the way, there is nothing I want more in this world that for us to have this baby. I can't explain the feeling. I can't wait to watch your stomach grow, I can't wait to feel the baby move and kick, I can't wait to tell Philip and Jamie that they are going to be big brothers! I never thought I would have this in my life, Amanda. I guess that all the years I have spent as an agent, somewhere along the way I told myself that those things-a happy marriage, a home, a family-that those are for other people, not for me. I came to accept that as my fate."

"But Lee…"

"That was until I met you, Amanda. One of the things that used to frustrate me so much about you was that you made me start to feel differently about my own life. You made me want to have those things and you never knew that you were doing it. And neither did I really. Not until I began to realize that you were more to me than someone I worked with."

"And then you realized that you couldn't live without me!" Amanda said teasingly.

"Essentially, yes. Even though it took me a long time to admit it to myself.."

"And to me." She said interrupting him.

Lee shifted so he could look Amanda in the face.

"Um, excuse me. You weren't exactly forth coming on how you felt about me, either! I seem to recall at least a few different men that asked you out on dates and you accepted."

"Me? Well what about Leslie? UN translator or something like that. And then there was Randi-baby, and let's see who else.."

Lee and Amanda stopped and looked at each other. The silliness of them being jealous of past relationships hit them and they both began to laugh. Lee held Amanda tight.

"Amanda, all I am trying to say is that, I never thought I would be this happy in my life and when we found out yesterday that you are pregnant…..well I was scared out of my mind at first. And honestly, I am still scared but so, so happy and excited. "

Amanda smiled as she looked at Lee.

"Oh, good! I am so happy, too! I never really thought I would be having another baby, but I am so glad I am-that we are."

Amanda yawned. Lee kissed her forehead.

"Hey, why don't you take a little nap. I am going to grab a shower and head down to the agency for a little bit. Francine is due back on Monday and I want to make sure she has a full report waiting for her on her new agents that so "skillfully" handled the surveillance last night."

"OK, but don't stay too long. The longer you are there, the more likely you will find other things to work on. Please?"

"You got it!"

Lee placed another kiss on Amanda's forehead.

"Can you please pick me up some ginger ale and some saltine crackers on your way home, too?"

"Absolutely. I'll give you a call on my way home to see if there is anything else you need."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Lee walked up the stairs and unlocked the door to the Q Bureau. As he looked around the room, he realized that this would soon be someone else's office. Part of him felt sad about that. It was here that he and Amanda got to spend their quality time together. They got to know each other better over casual conversation and brainstorming on cases, playful flirtations and of course, confessions of feelings.

Lee and Amanda kissed, really kissed, for the first time in this room. He gave Amanda her engagement ring right over there at her desk. Just yesterday, she told him that they were going to have a baby as she stood right there by the window.

Lee smiled as he allowed himself to experience all the memories. It would be sad not to come up here every day with her. But, they were both moving on to bigger and better things. He was happy that they would be taking this next step together.

The door to the Q Bureau opened and in walked Agent Williams. He froze in fear when he saw Lee.

"Agent Williams. So nice to see you again. Have a good night, did we?" Lee said in a sarcastic tone.

"Um…Agent Stetson. Errr….ummm. I didn't expect to see anyone in here. I was just, uh, delivering these reports for Mrs. King….I mean Mrs. Stetson."

"I just came in for a few minutes. You can leave those reports right there on her desk. Are they high priority?"

"No, I don't think so. They are for the security checks she was working on last week."

"Ok, Williams. I will see that she gets them."

Agent Williams turned to go.

"Oh, Williams. No putting calls from civilians through to my phone tonight, ok?"

Lee gave him a look that would stop a charging bull.

"Oh, no sir. Of course not…I wouldn't…I mean…yes, er um, no I won't"

Williams left in a hurry. Lee laughed out loud. He loved torturing the new agents. And Williams absolutely had it coming.

Lee flipped through the files that Williams left. On the bottom of the stack he found the report on Hagglund Industries. He decided to bring it home so he could get some more information on what Dotty could potentially be getting herself involved with.

He sat down at his desk and fed a piece of paper into the typewriter and sat down to type out his report to Francine on Hitchcock and Martin's less than stellar performance executing the code yellow surveillance. He began to type the date: October 4, 198….Lee stopped and stared at the date.

"Wow! How could I have missed this?"

Lee ripped the piece of paper out of the typewriter and headed down to Francine's desk in the bull pen. He scribbled a note for Francine on the paper.

"Francine-we need to talk about Hitchcock and Martin. Please see me ASAP.-Lee"

"I hate typing up those damned reports, anyway." He said to himself as he headed back to his car.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Amanda woke up to an overwhelming feeling of nausea.

"If I just lay still, maybe this will pass." Amanda thought to herself. "This child is definitely going to take after Lee. I can already tell. Making my stomach do flip-flops from day 1 while making me fall in love with you at the same time. Yup, definitely going to be a Stetson"

Dotty softly knocked on Amanda's bedroom door.

"You awake, sweetheart? I brought you some tea and crackers."

"Thank you, Mother. I'm not sure if I can keep anything down just now. I tell ya, this pregnancy is already so different from my other two. I am so tired and I don't remember getting morning sickness so soon with the boys."

Dotty sat on the bed with Amanda.

"Oh, well Amanda, every child is different. It is only to be expected that your pregnancies with them would be different, too. I was sick as a dog with you."

"You were?"

"Oh yes! Every morning and evening for about 2-months."

"Oh, Mother I'm sorry!"

"It was all worth it, dear. Look at the beautiful prize that I got."

Dotty gently held Amanda's face in her hands.

"I love you dearly, Amanda. I am so very happy right now. I am thrilled to be having another grandchild to look forward to, I am so happy that you found a man like Lee and married him, and I am so VERY relieved that you finally told me about your involvement with the agency."

"Really, Mother? You are? You're not mad or upset?"

"No. No I'm not. Amanda, the not knowing is far worse than the knowing. Your mind imagines all sorts of horrible things when you only are guessing. I have suspected for a while now that there was something going on with your job that you weren't telling me. When I met Lee and got to know him better, I had even more suspicions. I mean, why does someone that works for a film company need to carry a gun?"

Amanda almost spit out her tea that she was sipping.

"You saw Lee's gun?"

"Yes. Only twice. I think he realized that I might have seen it, because after the second time, I never saw it again. "

"Well, it's part of the job carrying the gun. He is very careful to not let the boys see it."

"I know. He's a good man that Lee Stetson. And he loves you so."

"He loves you, too, Mother. We were just talking about that this morning. He hopes that you knowing what he does for a living doesn't change how you feel about him. He is afraid you will think of him as a bad influence on me and our family."

"Amanda! How could he possibly think such a thing? It doesn't change how I feel about him! In fact, it may even make me love him more now that I know he's not hiding things from me. And…..I know how desperately in love he is with my daughter. I feel better knowing that you are doing this job because you have him there with you. I wouldn't want to be the one to try and threaten you. I imagine Lee would show no mercy!"

Amanda smiled and nodded.

"You are certainly right, Mother. He is very protective of me."

"Try a cracker, dear. You should try to have something in your stomach at all times. It's the empty stomach that triggers the morning sickness."

Amanda nibbled on the corner of the saltine.

"You know, Amanda. If you ever needed any extra help, I would be more than willing to help you spy! After all, where do you think you get your great instincts from?"

Dotty beamed at her daughter. Amanda began to shake her head.

"Mother! No! You are not getting mixed up in the spy business. It's bad enough that this family has two spies! We don't need three!"

"Well-all I am saying is that if you ever need some help, I am perfectly willing to put my, um…special skills to work, too! Besides, I could use a little excitement and adventure!"

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh that will be Andrei! Are you ok? Need anything else before I leave?"

"No. I'm fine! Go and have a good time with Dr. Zernov. I will see you tonight. And no spying!"

Dotty kissed Amanda and went off to meet Andrei.

"Can you imagine? My MOTHER, a spy?" Amanda laughed to herself.

Amanda got up out of bed and decided that a shower would be just the thing to perk her up.

"What do you say there, baby Stetson? How about we both take a shower and finally get our day started?"

The hot shower felt good on Amanda's back. She had needed the rest, but sleeping so long left her with a crick in her neck. As she rinsed the soap out of her hair, she began to recount the last 24-hours. Her world had completely been thrown for a loop and yet she was happier than she had been in a very long time, maybe ever. She did think Lee was right about the house. It was time to start looking for a bigger one. She didn't want to upset the boys by not including them in this decision. This was the only house that they had ever known. A new house and a new brother or sister. One thing at a time.

Amanda realized what she had just said to herself. "A brother or a sister." Everything had happened so fast that she hadn't even thought about the sex of the baby. She would love to give Lee a son. Someone to carry on the Stetson name. But oh how much she would love to have a little girl. While she was married to Joe, she had hoped that they would have a third child and that it would be a girl. It was not that she didn't love her boys, because Lord knows she does. She had just always wanted a daughter. Someone with whom she could share the same type of special relationship with like she has with her mother. And she imagined that Lee would be putty in the hands of a daughter. Any boys that wanted to date Lee's daughter didn't stand a chance! Hahaha! At least not at first.

Amanda rubbed her stomach. "We will know in time, little one if you are a boy or a girl. For now, just know you are much loved."

As Amanda finished blow drying her hair, she thought she heard the front door close.

"Lee? Lee is that you?"

No answer.

"Mother?"

Amanda went downstairs and into the kitchen. There sitting on the counter was a package wrapped in brown paper with a map and a note: Amanda…bring this package to the man in the red hat. It's a matter of life or death."

To be continued….


	8. Times They Are A Changin'

"A matter of life or death, huh?"

Amanda smiled as she reread the note.

"Amanda…bring this package to the man in the red hat. It's a matter of life or death."

As she turned the note over, she found more to the note.

"PS-I love you! Lee"

On the counter next to the package was a bottle of ginger ale and a box of crackers. Amanda was feeling better but she thought a glass of ginger ale would be just the thing to make sure she stayed that way. As she sipped the ginger ale, she looked over the map.

"Hmmm…lots of back roads and out of the way places. Just what does Scarecrow have in mind for me on this Top Secret mission?"

Amanda looked at the end destination and didn't recognize the address.

"Well, I guess I had better get started!"

She grabbed her purse, keys and of course the mystery package and began her mission. The package was very light, almost if there was nothing in it at all. This made her even more curious as to what Lee was up to.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Jamie was feeling a little out of sorts this afternoon. Not sick exactly, but just not himself. Normally, he looked forward to spending time with his father, but for some reason, this weekend he really would rather be home.

"What's the matter, son? You not feeling well?" Joe asked Jamie.

"Not really, dad. I think maybe I caught what Mom has. Philip said that Lee said she wasn't feeling well."

Joe felt Jamie's forehead with the back of his hand.

"You don't feel warm. Do you want to take a rest?"

"Dad, I kind of want to go home and sleep in my own bed. Is that ok?"

Jamie felt a little bad asking his dad if he could cut their weekend visit short. He didn't know why, but he really just wanted to be home with his mother and Lee. He had fun with his dad, but ever since Joe married Carrie, visits just weren't the same for him.

Joe looked a Jamie. He was a little surprised to hear Jamie say he wanted to leave so soon but he wasn't upset.

"Of course it's ok, buddy! If you are not feeling well and want your own bed, let's make that happen. Why don't you go pack up your stuff. I will go talk to Philip and see if he wants to go too or if he would like to stay till tomorrow."

Jamie felt an instant sense of relief and began to feel better as soon as he knew he was going home.

Joe went looking for Philip. He didn't have to look too far. All he had to do was follow the telephone cord. Philip was on the phone with his girl-of-the-week. Joe had a hard time keeping up with who it was this week.

"Philip, can I talk to you a sec?"

"Yeah, hold on Laurie….yeah, Dad?"

"Your brother isn't feeling too well and wants to go home. Do you want to stay or do you want me to bring you home, too?"

"Gee, I don't know. I guess I can go home, too. _And maybe go over to Laurie's house!"_ Philip whispered to Joe with a smile.

"Hahaha! Ok! Pack up your stuff. Let's head on over to your mom's."

Joe felt a little sad that his boys were leaving so soon. Was it something that he had done…or maybe not done?

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Amanda found herself driving all over the city. The route seemed random but vaguely familiar.

"What does this husband of mine have up his sleeve? And where on earth is he leading me to?"

Amanda followed the directions on the map exactly, even though they seemed to make no sense what so ever. She had passed the Agency, Rock Creek Park twice, the Jefferson Memorial twice, Emillio's three times when she finally came to the last set of instructions. She turned down the road and suddenly realized where she was.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!"

Amanda pulled up right in front of Lee's apartment building. He had been very clever in his directions. He managed to get her here without putting down the apartment building's correct address. He marked her ending destination as the side street next to his apartment building. Even though Lee no longer lived there, he still had the apartment until the end of the year when his lease was up. Lee and Amanda went there from time to time when they wanted privacy or needed to work on some agency business.

Amanda parked the car, grabbed the package and headed up to the apartment. As she approached the door, she saw a note addressed to her. She opened the envelope and read:

"Now you didn't think it would be THAT easy to find me, did you? Follow these next set of instructions! Bring the package to the man in the red hat! Remember, it is a matter of life or death!"

"This better be well worth it or it will be a matter of life or death! HIS!" Amanda said to herself.

Amanda got back in the car and started on the second leg of her journey to find the man in the red hat.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Dotty came home from her lunch with Andrei bubbling over with excitement! He had invited her to the Hagglund Industries formal dinner for tomorrow evening where Andrei was one of the invited speakers. She was so enjoying her time with Andrei. He was a wonderful man and he made her feel so special. It had been a long time since she had felt special as a woman-special as Dorothy West not as Amanda's mother or Philip and Jamie's grandmother. She was enjoying these feelings and was excited to see where they continued to go.

"Amanda? Amanda, darling? Are you home?"

No answer. Dotty soon realized she was home alone. This was not unusual nor was it surprising. However, given this morning's affirmation that her daughter and her husband were spies, she couldn't help but wonder if they were out on a case. Before she could help herself, she began to worry. She wondered if this would be how she would always now feel when Amanda wasn't home. That began to make her worry even more.

"Amanda? You home?" Joe yelled into the house from the front door.

"Joe, is that you?" Dotty replied.

"Hey, Grandma!" Philip greeted Dotty.

"Joe, boys? What are you doing home so soon? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, Dotty. Jamie was just feeling a bit under the weather and asked if he could come home. And Philip decided to join him so he could go see his new girlfriend, Laurie."

"Oh, Jamie, dear! Come here. What's wrong? You don't feel feverish."

"I think I am coming down with what Mom has. Lee told Philip that she was sick. I think I caught it from her."

Dotty couldn't help but laugh aloud.

"No, sweetheart. You definitely don't have what your mother has. Besides, she's not home right now so she must be feeling better."

"Is Lee here?" Jamie asked hopefully.

"No, darling. I don't know where he is either. Joe would you like to come in for some coffee or tea? I made a wonderful nut bread yesterday…."

"Oh, no thank you, Dotty. I should be getting back home to Carrie. Jamie, why don't you go on up to your bed and get some rest."

"Ok, Dad. Sorry about this weekend."

Jamie hugged his father and went up to his room. Philip came bounding down the stairs at the same time Jamie was making his way up.

"See ya, Dad! Grandma, I just called Laurie and she said it would be cool if I came over. Is that ok?"

"I need to talk to Laurie's mother first to see if it would be 'cool' with her, too. Are her parent's going to be home, too?"

"Oh yeah, of course. Here, let me dial her number for you."

Philip dialed the phone in the kitchen for Dotty.

"Philip, do you want me to drop you off at Laurie's before I head back home?" Joe asked his son.

"Nah, that's ok. Laurie's mom is going to pick me up a little later. We might go to the movies if there is anything good playing that Laurie's parents want to see. Thanks though."

"Ok, son. I love you! I will give you guys a call tomorrow and see how everyone is doing."

"Ok, Philip. Laurie's mother said that she is happy to have you over and will even take you two to the movies tonight if that was ok with me."

"Cool! Thanks Grandma!"

"Philip, here is some money. Make sure you pay for your date tonight!" Joe said as he gave Philip $20.

"Thanks, Dad!"

Philip gave Joe a hug and ran back up the stairs.

"Dotty, I was surprised that the boys wanted to come home early. You don't think they are upset with me, do you?"

Dotty wasn't exactly sure how to answer this question. Upset, no…..but would they rather be home these days with Lee….yes.

"Oh Joe, I am sure it is nothing you have done. They are teenagers! They are moody and into things other than their parents these days. Jamie is probably coming down with a cold and well you saw where Philip's mind is at right now! Don't feel badly, Joe. The boys are growing up and their focuses are changing, that's all."

"I guess you're right, Dotty. Thanks. I appreciate that."

"Any time, Joe! Say hi to Carrie for me."

"I sure will!"

Joe gave Dotty a kiss on the cheek and left.

Jamie soon made his way down the stairs.

"Grandma, do you know when Lee is going to be back?"

"No dear, I don't. Is there something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering, is all. Could you possibly make me a snack? I'm kind of hungry all of a sudden."

Dotty looked and Jamie and gave him a big hug. She knew why Jamie was looking for Lee. He missed him. Jamie had been growing closer and closer to Lee these last few months. They were like two peas in a pod. Dotty knew that Lee loved both of Amanda's children like his own but she could tell that he felt a special connection with Jamie. She also knew that Jamie felt the same connection with Lee.

"Of course I will make you a snack. What would you like?"

"I don't know. What do we have?"

"Well let's go to the kitchen and take a look, shall we?"

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Amanda finally reached the last set of directions on the new map. This time the routes were more direct and didn't have her zig-zagging all over town. As she approached what she hoped to be her last turn, she was confused as to where she had been led to.

"The train station?" She said aloud.

As she parked the car, she made a visual scan of the crowd.

"Ok, man in the red hat, where are you?"

Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of him reading a newspaper. Amanda started to walk toward the red baseball cap, when the man suddenly folded up his paper and walked into the terminal.

"Woops! Almost forgot the package!"

Amanda walked quickly back to her car and grabbed the light as air package. By this time, she was very curious as to what exactly was in this box-if anything! It was light as a feather and didn't rattle when shaken.

"Maybe there are train tickets in this box!"

She looked again in the crowd for the red hat. She had lost sight of him.

"Well, he couldn't have gone too far!" She said as she walked towards the terminal.

As she entered the terminal, she spotted him again standing near the doors that led out to the train platforms. As soon as he caught sight of her, he bolted through the doors. Amanda quickly followed with package in tow.

The station was busy at this time of day. People were getting on trains and with just as many getting off. Amanda walked briskly in the last direction that she saw the man in the red hat walking.

Suddenly, an arm reached out and grabbed Amanda, pulling her out of her stride and into a small alcove where a news stand once stood.

"It's about time you got here!" said the man in the red hat.

"I came as quickly as I could! I was told it was a matter of life and death! And besides that, my husband has no idea I am meeting you here!" Amanda said with a smile.

"Oh? Is that so? Well he's gonna be pretty mad when he finds out that you ran off to meet some handsome stranger in a red hat here at the train station."

"Nah, what he doesn't know won't hurt him!"

"Oh really? Is that so?" the man in the red hat said flirtatiously.

Amanda laughed and pulled the red hat off her husband's head and kissed him deeply.

"Hi stranger! Mrs. King here, reporting for duty!"

"Don't you mean, Mrs. Stetson?"

"Well I figured since I was on a mission, I would keep my anonymity and use my old name."

"Ahh, yes. Good plan. At least for a few more minutes. Did you bring the package?"

"I sure did! And Lee, is there even anything in this package or have I been toting an empty box all over Washington, DC all afternoon? What are we doing here, anyway?"

Lee laughed.

"You really don't know?

"No, I haven't got a clue."

Lee was sure she would have figured it out by now but was very glad she hadn't.

"Come on, let me show you."

Lee took Amanda by the hand and began to walk with her. With the other hand, he broke the seal on the box. When they got to the middle of the platform, they stopped.

"Still don't have an idea?"

"No, Lee. Not a one."

Lee looked Amanda in the eyes. He held both of her hands in his right hand while he held the package with his left.

"Amanda, five years ago yesterday, I met my best friend and my soul mate right here on this very spot. I handed her a package and asked her to help me. I had no idea that she was to also save me. I had no idea that I had just met the most amazing, smart, intelligent, funny, caring, beautiful woman that exists on this earth. I had no idea that I had just met my wife and mother of my child. And now, five years later, I know I am the luckiest man on the planet because I have you. You have no idea how you have changed my life for the good. I love you, Amanda Stetson. I have for a very, very long time and I intend to love you until the day I die."

Amanda stood there listening to the beautiful words that Lee was saying to her. She couldn't believe that she didn't realize what was leading up to this moment or that yesterday had been the anniversary of the first time they met. Tears began to well up in her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

Lee opened the box and took out a small piece of tissue paper tied with a ribbon. He handed it to Amanda. Amanda carefully undid the bow and ripped open the tissue paper. Inside was a ring. Lee took the ring from her hand and slid it onto her right ring finger.

Amanda took a moment to examine the ring. It was exquisite. It was a beautiful oval opal in the center surrounded by 5-diamonds.

"I had this made for you. The opal is the birthstone for October. I thought it was fitting since our relationship really had its start or its birth in October. The diamonds are one for every year we have known each other. I was going to give it to you yesterday, but a little something kind of distracted me."

Lee placed his left hand on Amanda's stomach as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I also find it incredibly fitting that we found out about the baby on October 3rd. Don't you?"

Amanda stood there speechless as she looked at Lee. She couldn't believe that he had done all this for her. Amanda wrapped her arms tightly around Lee and began to sob.

"I love you so much, Lee. I can't believe you did all this for me. I don't know what I ever did in my life to deserve you. You saved me, too on that day you handed me the package. I can't ever imagine my life without you."

"Well then I guess we are stuck with each other forever!"

Lee and Amanda embraced once more there in the center of the train platform where it all began.

"What do you say we head home to our house, Mrs. Stetson?"

"Love to, Mr. Stetson!"

The two walked holding hands all the way to their cars and headed back to 4247 Maplewood Drive.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

All the lights were on in the house when Lee and Amanda pulled into the driveway. They both looked at each other confused as to what was going on. As they walked in the back door, the situation soon presented itself.

"Jamie! Turn the channel back! I was watching that!"

"Philip, you are leaving in a few minutes to go out with Laurie. What difference does it make?"

"Hey! Hey boys! What's going on?" Lee said in his best authoritative voice.

Both boys stopped their bickering and turned to face Lee and Amanda.

"Hey Lee! Hey Mom!" Jamie replied.

"What are you boys doing home? I thought your father was going to drop you off tomorrow?" Amanda asked concerned.

"Lame brain over here wasn't feeling well so Dad brought us home."

"You could have stayed, Philip, but you wanted to go see Laurie tonight!"

"Philip, do not call your brother Lame Brain. Jamie, honey, are you sick?"

Amanda rushed over to her son and felt his forehead.

"You're not warm. What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I think I am coming down with whatever it is that you have, Mom."

"No, no sweetheart. You do not have what I have."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive!"

"Lee! Amanda! When did you get home?" Dotty yelled from the staircase.

"Oh just a minute or two ago, Dotty. How was lunch?"

Dotty beamed.

"Lunch was fantastic! Absolutely fantastic!"

"Philip, what is this about you going out with Laurie tonight?"

"Aw Lee, we're just going to the movies! Laurie's mom is taking us to see The Princess Bride"

"It's ok, Lee. I spoke to Laurie's mother and she is thrilled to do it." Dotty chimed in.

"Good for you, sport! A real date! Make sure you open the doors and all that stuff for her. And if when you're in the movies, and you want to hold her hand…"

"Lee!"

"What Amanda? He's going out on a date! I owe it to him to give him a little man to man advice!"

Lee put his arm around Philip and the two of them smiled. As Amanda looked at them, she was bursting with happiness on the inside but pretended to roll her eyes.

"Boys, come sit down here. Lee and I have something we would like to talk to you about."

Philip squeezed his way in between Jamie and the arm of the sofa.

"Move over, dork."

"Philip, that's enough of that!"

"Sorry, Lee. Sorry, Jamie."

"Fellas, Lee and I have some exciting news."

Amanda got up from the couch and stood next to Lee.

"You two are going to be big brothers. We are expecting a baby!"

Amanda's heart was racing at the telling of the news. She hoped the boys would be excited by this and not upset. She scanned their faces for any sort of recognition as to how they were feeling about the baby.

"Really? A baby! Cool!" Philip exclaimed! "That's really cool! And well….kind of gross, too. But mostly cool!"

"The baby is due in June!" Lee said as he looked at Jamie.

"Is there anything else you want to tell us?" Jamie asked.

"No, sweetheart, that's it. Just that I'm going to have a baby and you're finally going to get to be a big brother."

"Ok. Well if that's it, I think I am going to go back up to my room. I'm still not feeling all that well."

Jamie got up and walked upstairs. Lee and Amanda just looked at each other. The sound of a car horn honking in front of the house broke the tension.

"That's Laurie's mom! See you guys later!"

"Philip, hold on."

Lee put his arm around Philip and walked him to the front door.

"Here, let me give you some money. Make sure you pay for everything! Here's $20 and have a good time!"

"Thanks, Lee!"

Philip rushed out the door.

Lee looked over at Amanda standing in the kitchen next to Dotty. Without saying a word, he turned and walked up the stairs towards Jamie's room.

Lee softly knocked on Jamie's already open door. Jamie was lying face down on his bed, hugging his pillow.

"Mind if I come in?"

"If you want."

"Jamie, what's wrong, son. You can talk to me."

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Jamie, come on now. I thought you would be excited to become a big brother."

"It's ok I guess"

"Just ok? What's wrong, son?"

Jamie looked up at Lee. He was trying really hard to not cry.

'Jamie?"

"It's just that….if you and mom…."

He couldn't hold back any longer. Jamie buried his face in his pillow and began to cry.

"Hey! Hey Jamie! Come on, son! Talk to me!"

"I'm not your son! But this new baby will be! Or your daughter!"

"Whooahhh! Just a minute! Not my son? Where is this coming from? Hey, Jamie! Look at me!"

Jamie shifted his face to look at Lee. His eyes were red with tears.

"Jamie, you may not be biologically related to me, but you ARE my son! You are more like me than you know. After I got over the initial shock that a baby was on the way, one of the first things I thought about was how excited I was to tell you and Philip that you were going to be big brothers. You have no idea how much I love you and your brother!"

"But now you are going to become a father for real."

"Jamie, I am ALREADY a father. I am your father and Philip's father. I know that Joe is your real dad and I am not trying to take his place, but in my mind and in my heart, you are as much my sons as if I had created you. I am excited about the new baby, sure. But I am not excited because I now get to be a father. I am excited because we are adding to our family. The family that consists of you, Philip, your mom, your grandmother and me. Nothing and I mean NOTHING will change my love for you and for this family. Your mom and I could have 5 more kids and you will still be my son and I will still love you just as much as if you had my blood flowing through your veins."

Lee noticed that Jamie was beginning to smile.

"Besides, what if this baby is a girl? You wouldn't abandon me and make me deal with a girl all on my own, would you?"

Jamie broke out into a big smile.

"You really think it's going to be a girl?"

"Well we got a 50-50% chance it will be! We guys gotta stick together! You can't jump ship on me now!"

Jamie sat up and jumped into Lee's arms. Lee held his son and squeezed him tight.

"I love you, Lee!"

"I love you, too, Jamie! What do you say to trying to find some tickets to a Redskins game this fall. Just me and you? Maybe next weekend?"

"Really? What about Philip?"

"Well, I'm guessing Philip would rather spend time with his girlfriend, but he even if he doesn't, he can come with us some other time. Just me and you. What do you say?"

"I say yes! Definitely!...Lee? Once the baby is here, it's going to call you dad, right?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind if I starting calling you Dad, too?"

Lee looked at Jamie and choked back tears.

"I can't think of anything in the world that would make me happier, Jamie."

"OK….Dad!"

Jamie hugged Lee once more.

"Feel better?"

"Much, thanks, Le…uh, Dad."

Lee stood up and kissed Jamie on the top of his head. As he left Jamie's room, he saw Amanda quickly walk into their bedroom. Lee followed.

"So, how did I do?"

Amanda wrapped her arms around Lee and hugged him tight.

"Thank you! I wasn't sure what to say to him, but you knew exactly what to say…..Dad!"

Lee smiled from ear to ear.

'Yeah, how about that? Dad! Do you think Joe will mind?"

"No I don't think so. And if he does, too bad! You've been here more for the boys that he has. And we all know that you are not trying to take Joe's place"

Amanda smiled back at Lee. They both collapsed onto their bed. Lee wrapped his arms around Amanda and held her close to him. Amanda examined her ring and sighed.

"A penny for your thoughts, Mrs. Stetson." 

"Hahaha! Where to begin! Well…Mother knows that we are spies, Mother also wants me to let you know that she is willing to help us spy if we need her…"

"She what?" Lee interrupted.

"I told her no…..we have new jobs developing at the agency, my eldest son has started dating, my youngest son is bonding with his new dad and experiencing growing pains, my mother is dating a Russian Scientist that was and maybe still is of interest to the KGB, my husband is the most thoughtful man in the world and had me driving all over Washington DC today just so he could tell me how much he loves me…."

Amanda gave Lee a kiss.

"And…of course, let's not forget the newest Stetson that will be making his or her debut in late June. Did I forget anything?"

"Times, my dear…Times they are a changin'! But I am sure that as long as we have each other, there is nothing that will get in our way. What do you think?"

"I think that with you by my side, there is nothing I can't handle. I love you, Scarecrow!"

"And I love you, Mrs. Scarecrow!"


End file.
